


and we'll put to bed the way i want

by coldbones



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbones/pseuds/coldbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's where it sits, and that's where it burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we'll put to bed the way i want

Someone should love you when it happens, is what Scott says when Stiles spits up his heart and tells him how he likes the way Derek is fire.

What Stiles hears is - _and it should be me_.

His agreement is born from a whisper, and they’re tucked away in the back of Scott’s mothers’ car on the next breath, shifting and moving and awkward (because Stiles has never - and Scott has only with Allison - and they’re both young - _friends_ -). It’s not great, and it aches but Scott murmurs, somewhere along the line, a ‘love you’ to his skin; teeth nudging the bone beneath.

That’s where it sits,  
and that’s where it burns.

And when Stiles lies on his bed and breathes, he feels Scott for days, and it’s not just from the pressure of Scott’s mouth. It’s sore, like a throb, and he misses Scott so much, when the boy is still just there, shoulder to shoulder. Stiles is convinced he can taste the flavor of the gum Scott had chewed the night before - _still_.

Being with someone who didn’t love him, who wasn’t Scott - who wasn’t there so much so often - would’ve been better. It would’ve hurt less the next day, and every single one that followed after; everytime Stiles has to see him again and feel that ugly swoop of air in his stomach.

Not even the heat of Derek’s hand, when it settles heavy on him just _there_ , and slides on down just like _that_ , spooks it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feeling? Yeah.


End file.
